The Slave Market
by TemptationUndefined
Summary: Mindfang has annoyed the Grand Highblood for the last time, now she is being sold at auction, will she be sold to Dualscar, or will a handsome lowblood come to her rescue? What becomes of Mindfang after she is bought? And what is the bidders offer? my friend wrote this for me,yes I have her permission to upload it to here


The Summoner made his way to the front of the crowd.  
"Who will bet on this! A cerulean blooded troll!" there was a clanking of chains as a troll was brought to her knees by a rough yank from his kismesis. No one really seemed interested. They were either too poor, or had no use for her. From within the crowd came a voice  
"I wwill bet fivve dollars! She's hardly wworth more!" the bidder laughed. The Summoner looked at the bidder and felt the anger rise within him. No troll deserved to be treated this way.  
"I bid ten!" The Summoner said confidently, throwing down his hood(after undoing the buttons around his horns) to reveal his newly dyed hair. There were gasps from the crowd, some in response to his hair, some in outrage that he would dare to bid against royalty.  
"Summie!" the Grand Highblood boomed, "learn your place! Honk!" Dualscar just smiled.  
"Fifteen!"  
"Twenty!" the Summoner countered. The bids escalated at a rapid pace and the Summoner knew he had no chance. Dualscar was royalty, it was obvious he'd win the bet, unless. . . The Summoner looked up and smirked at Dualscar.  
"Fifty and a night to do with me as you please!" he yelled out a deep blush covering his cheeks, the Grand Highblood laughed loudly.  
"Sold! To the Summoner!" he yelled a look of triumph in his eyes. The Summoner looked over at Dualscar, who was trying to burn holes in him with his eyes, and shrugged with a sly smile. He knew his kismesis wouldn't give up a chance to top him for once, without resistance.  
The Summoner pulled his "prize" from the makeshift stage, she was un-conscious by this point so he carried her away from the crowd and walked towards his hive. The female troll was so thin, her body covered in scars, some older than others. He studied her features as he walked, her long eyelashes fanning her cheeks, the gently cerulean glow staining her cheeks she was beautiful, so beautiful. Her long dark hair soft as silk, her horns were well cared for and her nails carefully symmetrically filed. As the Summoner looked at her he took in every feature and found himself wanting her more and more. He arrived at his hive and lay her down on some furs, he then started a fire and began cooking.  
The smell of food awoke Mindfang from her induced slumber. She opened her eyes, blinking a few times to remove the haze that lingered;  
"Good evening, have a good sleep?" came a voice from her right. She turned to see the winged rust blood stirring a stew of some sort in a pot over the fire. He dipped a bowl into it and grabbed her a spoon holding them out "you must be hungry right?" Mindfang could feel herself heat up at the sight of the rust blood, he had kind eyes, a strong jaw, and a most dazzling smile. His confidence was audible in his voice and visible in his actions. Also the red stripes in his hair were kind of cute. She sat up and took the bowl her hands shaking,  
"Thank you" she said softly as she began eating the surprisingly tasty meal.  
"I'm the Summoner, or Summie for short but only the grand Highblood calls me that. What's your name?" he smiled again and Mindfang felt her blood pumper skip a beat.  
"Marquise spinneret Mindfang, scourge of the sea's. Thorn in Dualscar's side" The Summoner chuckled a little  
"So that's why he wanted you. You're his Kismesis." She nodded and finished the meal,  
"Yes. But I must admit I'm glad you bought me instead. If you don't mind though, I would like to buy my freedom, how much do I owe you?" she asked gently. Her eyes skimmed over his body, those nice strong arms, that muscular chest, and if his horns were any indication to the size of his bulge she would most definitely pail her way out of this one.  
"Well I paid Fifty dollars and promised grand Highblood a night to do with me as he pleased. But I can't ask that of you so you may go when you have enough strength." Mindfang nodded but she wasn't listening, instead her eyes were fixated on his lips, how they danced around the words they formed. If only she could. . . She leaned forwards her lips brushing his, sending little tingles through her body. She pushed more against those lips feeling how warm and wonderful they were. The Summoner gasped in surprise, he just told her not to pay him but, oh. . . Mmmnn damn she was a good kisser. He kissed back out of instinct wrapping his arms around her tiny waist as Mindfang ran her fingers through his hair, opening her mouth to deepen the kiss. The Summoner took the invitation pushing his tongue past her lips and wrapping it around her own. Mindfang moaned into the kiss, leaning into his touch. It had been so long since she had felt the gentle touch of another troll and she found herself soon craving more than kisses. She shifted moving closer to him, the Summoner lifted her onto his lap moving a hand to one of her pectoral orbs, the other sliding down to her ass. Mindfang moaned in pleasure as the Summoner moved his mouth down to her neck kissing and nibbling gently. Her hands found the base of his horns and she rubbed gently causing him to moan in delight. She could feel his aroused bulge through his trousers (pants) and rutted her hips slightly against him, gasping as she felt her own bulge become aroused. The Summoner moaned and pulled her top off, quickly followed by his own. Mindfang's eyes hungrily took in the sight of his body, the taught muscles beneath the skin. She stared until she felt herself being pushed down causing a rush of heat to flow to her abdomen. The Summoner lay on top of her rolling his hips into hers creating wonderful friction between them. Mindfang moaned in pleasure as her blood rushed to her genitals. The rest of their clothes came off quickly and Mindfang wrapped her legs around the Summoner, pleading with her eyes for him to hurry up. The Summoner gently pushed his length into her doubting she could take him all. Mindfang gasped in surprise and pleasure as she felt the sheer size of the Summoner sink into her. Damn he was big! Bigger than Dualscar, waaaaaaaay bigger (see what I do for you darling?). The Summoner moans in pleasure as warmth envelopes his bulge all the way to the bottom. He was admittedly surprised at this fact, he had previously presumed that only the grand Highblood could take his entire being. Mindfang felt great, she felt so full, like the missing jigsaw piece had finally been found. The Summoner rolled his hips into hers intensifying the pleasure for both of them by a tenfold. The thrusts gained speed and roughness until they were both moving frantic and desperately. The Summoner grabbed the bucket he kept handy, in case the grand Highblood showed up, he quickly flipped Mindfang onto all fours thrusting a bit harder. Mindfang screamed in pleasure as she released her genetic material into the brand new bucket filling it at least half way. As soon as she was done the summoner followed pulling out quickly and releasing himself. Mindfang watched as he did so feeling a little faint now that she could actually see the size of his bulge. As the Summoner came down from his euphoria he moved the bucket back behind the rock, no point wasting it. He then proceeded to grab Mindfang and smother her in lots of little gentle kisses causing her to erupt in a bubble of giggles. The Summoner smiled and resulted to just snuggling into her.  
"Will you be my matesprit?" he asked confidently,  
"Only if you're mine." She replied snuggling into his chest. Soon they both fell asleep where they continued their previous 'adventures' in their dream bubbles


End file.
